Incorpóreo
by Pianist Bread
Summary: Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Pero, ¿desde cuándo amar se volvió sinónimo de soltar? [Este fic participa del reto Enero-Marzo: "Civil War: TeamFluff vs Team Angst" del Foro Cannon Island]
1. Prólogo: Dejar ir

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, tendría dinero.

 **Resumen:** Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Pero, ¿desde cuándo amar se volvió sinónimo de soltar?

 **Palabras: 633  
**

 **Información:** Este fic participa del reto Enero-Marzo: "Civil War: TeamFluff vs Team Angst" del Foro Cannon Island. GrayLu porque OTP. Inspirado en Breathe cantado por Aki-chan y Just be Friends cantado por Sorao. Problema con la conjugación de los verbos, necesito aprender a conjugarlos, pero, ya. Más información en las notas de autor.

 **Frase:** #1 "A veces mentir es lo correcto, así que mentí."

* * *

 _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~._

 _Dedicado a Sly cambioapellidomasvecesdelasquesedesnudaGray porque le robé el pairing (?)_

 _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~._

 **Dejar ir  
**

Nubes grises cubrieron rápidamente al sol, y el cielo se oscureció de un momento a otro. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el día parecía haber cambiado de horario con la noche. Oscuridad por doquier. Finas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su cabeza y cuerpo. Cientos de ellas, empapándolo hasta la ropa interior, y aún así, no le pudo importar menos. Una tormenta acababa de comenzar a su alrededor y él apenas la sentía.

—No soy el tipo de hombre que miente—Alzó la mirada topándose con aquellos ojos castaños tan familiares e inocentes y algo dentro de él se rompió un poco mas—, y lo sabes.

Una mirada no dice nada, pero cambia un mundo. Marrón contra azul. Desolación contra pena.

La tormenta se intensificó, como si el llanto que se negaban a derramar hubiese hecho un pacto con la lluvia para dejarse caer junto con ella.

—Seré sincero—Ocultó sus ojos detrás de su flequillo, negándose a seguir mirándola, mientras se esforzaba al máximo por tragar el nudo que se le había creado en la garganta—, no siento absolutamente nada por ti.—

Nada más terminar aquella frase, su rostro se volteó bruscamente y su mejilla izquierda comenzó a colorearse cada vez más. Respiró profundo mientras sin expresión que demostrara sus verdaderos pensamientos giraba paulatinamente su rostros hacia la muchacha rubia que acaba de hacer pedazos. Su mártir y su verdugo al mismo tiempo. Su mayor acierto, en el momento equivocado. Apretó la mandíbula, esperando el siguiente golpe sin pestañear siquiera. Anhelando rapidez y dolor. Necesitaba sufrir. Se lo merecía.

—Eres un miserable, Gray.—No recibió lo que esperaba. Pero, fue peor. Mucho peor.

Un simple murmullo que se le incrustó en el pecho y atravesó su frío corazón de hielo como si una lanza se tratase hasta hacerlo polvo y desarmándolo por completo. Tres simples palabras que le dolieron más que cualquier paliza que pudo haber recibido de parte de ella. Porque lo doloroso no eran las palabras, tampoco el ardor en su mejilla, ni el que se mereciera todo lo que le estaba pasando. Sino, la persona que las decía. La furia con la que las declaraba. La amargura con la que las creía.

Lucy finalmente bajó la mano con la que lo había abofeteado hace un momento, temblando ligeramente sin saber si por la rabia que desbordaba su interior, la desolación que se apoderaba de ella, o el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. Apretó las manos en sus costados, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas antes de con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, dar media vuelta y largarse de allí.

—Si amas algo, déjalo ir—Susurró Gray cuando ella desapareció de su punto de visión. Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraria a la rubia, haciendo como si no pasara nada, como si su mundo no hubiese acabado y su corazón no se hubiese hecho añicos—¿Desde cuándo amar se volvió sinónimo de soltar?

...

—Vaya rostro, Gary—Intentó animar Cana apoyada de espaldas contra la barra mientras le ofrecía la botella de cerveza a medio vaciar que tenía en su mano derecha—, debiste cagarla bien cagada para estar así.

—A veces mentir es lo correcto—Aceptó la botella y le dio un largo trago que la acabó. Apoyó los codos en la barra ocultando su rostro con sus manos, y suspiró pesadamente—, así que mentí.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, luego de matarme pensando cómo hacerlo para no hacer sufrir a Juvia con un Graylu, me decidí por hacer un fic semi-au. ¿Por qué digo fic y no one-shot o drabble? Porque trataré de hilar todas las frases que me den en el reto para que haya algo parecido a un final feliz. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? No tengo la más puta idea, soy rara y me gustan los finales en teoría buenos. Y tal. Se entenderá este drabble a medida que avance el fic. Sobre el título, probablemente lo cambie luego. Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sentir

**Declaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo hiciese, tendría dinero.

 **Resumen:** Cuando dejas de entender, comienzas a sentir.

 **Palabras:** No lo sé pero es lo más largo que he escrito(?) 1304

 **Información:** Este fic participa del reto Enero-Marzo: "Civil War: TeamFluff vs Team Angst" del Foro Cannon Island. GrayLu porque OTP.

 **Frase:** #11 "Esta es mi canción favorita"

* * *

 _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~._

 _Dedicado a Rows (Aunque sé no me leerá), por permitirme subirlo hoy_

 _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~.~_ _.~.~.~.~._

 **Capítulo 1:** **Sentir**

Gray no estaba seguro de saber porqué se sentía así en este momento, con el rostro acalorado y elefantes revolviendo el contenido de su estómago incesantemente. Qué diablos le pasaba. Algo que comío en mal estado, quizás. Vuelve la mirada al frente en un inútil intento por centrarse en la conversación que transcurre normalmente a su alrededor aunque él no participe en ella, logrando perderse aún más en sus pensamientos al observar a cierta rubia hablando frente a él. La mira distraídamente, como si hubiese escuchado realmente lo que estuvo diciendo la última media hora y asiente de vez en cuando, para que parezca más real y creíble que aún lo hace –Vamos, que es Gray _hielitos_ Fullbuster, sabe poner cara de póker–.

Veamos, él no es ningún idiota, algo bruto tal vez, pero no idiota. Sabe más o menos de qué va todo el asunto. Pero se niega a aceptarlo. Porque no lo entiende. No entiende cómo o porqué o desde cuándo. Sólo sabe que un segundo nada, y al siguiente todo. También sabe que Lucy es guapa. Está claro. Tiene ojos, por Mavis. Es muy guapa. Demasiado para su salud mental, pero no es la unica chica guapa del gremio, entonces, ¿por qué específicamente tenía que ser ella con quien su pulso se disparaba de aquella manera y su interior –entre otras cosas– palpitaba?

Se golpea mentalmente, molesto consigo mismo. Es Lucy, por todos los sietes, Lucy. La rubia que llegó de la noche a la mañana a formar parte de su familia, de su gremio. Esa Lucy. La luz de Fairy Tail. La Lucy _de Natsu_. ¿De verdad sentía todas esas mariconadas por ella?

—¿Tú qué piensas, Gray?—Cuestiona la rubia mientras cruza miradas con la suya sonriendo detrás de sus manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla—¿Te parece bien?

Asiente, despacio, dubitativamente, y ella separa las manos, ampliando su sonrisa, alegre de que aceptase.

—Eres el mejor, Gray—Ríe como solo ella sabe hacer, iluminando todo a su alrededor y acelerando su corazón de sopetón.

Y este es el preciso momento en el que se da cuenta cuán perdido está. Porque no sabe qué es lo que le pareció bien, pero lo hará sin dudarlo. Así sea vestirse de princesa y besar a Natsu mientras bailan el vals del rey y la reina en algún cutre festival o atravesar el mismísimo infierno un par de veces para tomar el té con algún desgraciado demonio que habitase allí, no rechistará. Por ella, lo hará.

...

Lucy levanta los brazos y agita la cabeza, intentando que el cabello no le caiga al rostro mientras ríe de manera divertida y continúa bailando en el centro de la pista. Todas las miradas se posan en ella de una manera u otra y esta solo continúa moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la música sin inmutarse.

Gray sentando un par de mesas alejado de donde ella baila, bufa por lo bajo mientras le da un largo sorbo al vaso de cristal con vodka en su mano. Deja el vaso sobre la mesa y fulmina con la mirada al muchacho castaño que se le acerca a bailar por la espalda a la chica. Su mente comienza a maquinar la mejor manera de ocultar el cuerpo, y cuando ya está pensando en llamar a su hermano Lyon para conseguirse la pala y así enterrarlo, cruza miradas con Lucy.

Ella lo ve, y sonríe, dejando de bailar e ignorando olímpicamente al chico que intenta llamar su atención a su lado, para caminar hacia donde está él.

—Quita esa cara, Gray—Hace un puchero y se sienta frente a él quitándole el vaso de la mano y dándole un trago pequeño—. Vinimos aquí a divertirnos.

—Yo me estoy divirtiendo—Sonríe de medio lado viendo al muchacho de antes mirarlo con odio mientras se retira de la pista de baile. Lucy arquea sus cejas –en un claro gesto de "no te creo nada, capullo, a mí no me engañas"– y la vuelve a mirar—Este soy yo, divirtiéndome.

—De saber que tu cara de diversión era igual a tu cara de estreñimiento—Apunta devolviéndole el vaso vacío mientras quita un rebelde mechón de cabello de su rostro, divertida—, habría invitado a Erza en tu lugar.

—Buena idea—Ironiza haciéndole una señal a la mesera de que le traiga otro vaso—, con Erza sí que te divertirías.

—Por supuesto, Erza es fabulosa.

—Claro—La mesera retira el vaso que Lucy le acabó y le entrega otro lleno, la rubia hace un gesto de cabeza de no necesitar nada más, y la empleada se retira—, todos aquí estarían sumamente divertidos por verlas vestidas de conejitas bailando la macarena sobre esta misma mesa.

La rubia suelta en carcajadas mientras asiente, concordando en la capacidad de la pelirroja para hacerla hacer cosas vergonzosas sin pudor alguno, y le vuelve a quitar el vaso para beber.

Gray la mira profundamente, preguntándose internamente porqué hace eso. Desde que la conoce, cada vez que salen, solos o en grupo, ella le arrebata el vaso y bebe de él. No importa qué esté bebiendo, ella igual lo hará y beberá con él. Se encoge de hombros y acepta el vaso que le entraga Lucy descuidadamente. Tampoco es que le moleste compartir con ella. Es Lucy, después de todo.

—¿En qué piensas?—Medio grita la rubia ante la notoria alza del volumen de la música. Deja caer medio cuerpo sobre la mesa ignorando todo a su alrededor para centrarse solamente en él. El corazón del chico da un vuelco y este respira un par de veces para regular su presión.

—En nada, realmente—Rechaza el explicarle lo banal de su pensamiento y en cambio, toma el vaso y lo lleva a sus labios. Lucy sonríe y rueda los ojos ante la obvia mentira. Lo conoce. De verdad lo conoce, a ella no la engaña, pero lo deja ser. Si fuese algo importante, no habría seguido bebiendo, así que está bien.

La música se detiene abruptamente y el DJ menciona una dedicatoria a una pareja que se encuentra de aniversario ese día. Todo el mundo aplaude y comienza a sonar una suave melodía.

—Oh, por el santisimobigotudoespiritual—Gray alza la ceja ante lo mencionado, vaya religiones raras habían hoy en día—, esta es mi canción favorita.

—Ve a bailar—se encoge de hombros y mira alrededor de la pista, y ve a la mayoría bailando lento y en pareja, a pesar de la canción ser un poco más rápida que las baladas. Cree haberla oído una que otra vez –Quizás por parte de la chica frente a él–, pero verdaderamente le dio igual, no era su estilo y punto, toma el vaso y lo dirige a sus labios por décima vez—, muchos están esperando que te levantes para invitarte.

—Eres un idiota—Lucy entre cierra los ojos y le arrebata el vaso. Apura el trago hasta acabarlo, lo deja sobre la mesa y le sonríe juguetonamente—. Oh, mira, estoy borracha, cualquiera de ellos se podría aprovechar de mí. Y será tu culpa—Gray pone mala cara. Sabe que no está ni por asomo borracha –de estarlo no lo diría tan firmemente, lo negaría hasta por si acaso–, suelta un bufido y espera pacientemente que ella se levante y le tienda la mano—Vamos, Gray.

Y él acepta la mano, dejándose llevar a la pista de baile. Sabe que no dejará de quejarse si no acepta bailar con ella. Y sonríe, como solo ella lo hace sonreír, como si nada pudiese dañarles. Porque no entiende realmente qué le pasa, pero está bien. Ya que cuando dejas de entender, comienzas a sentir. Y él realmente siente que su lugar está ahí, en la pista de baile con ella.

—Pero, no me pises, Gray.

Bueno, tal vez no sea exactamente en la pista de baile.

* * *

 **N/A:** Capítulo namber wan subido, yeih. Mi primer fluffy GrayLu, este es un momento para conmemorar. Solo sé escribirlos si mi Gary sufre, así que, que estén felices, por una vez. Es bonito. Y está bien. Ah. Mi fluffy queda tan friendzoneado, como siempre.


End file.
